


La paisibilité d'une bibliothèque

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Is Tired, Mycroft is a Softie, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protectiveness, Romance, Sad Mycroft Holmes, Smitten Gregory Lestrade, Smitten Mycroft Holmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Mycroft n'est pas tout puissant. Mycroft n'est pas sans limite. Gregory est une âme réconfortante. Gregory est un échappatoire.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Rien pour moi, tout à la BBC, juste l'histoire à moi. Je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Merci à Crimy d'avoir corriger ce texte !

Contrairement à son frère, Mycroft avait toujours aimé lire. C'était plus qu'un passe-temps, c'était sa pause, sa bouffée d'air frais. Le temps n'y avait rien changé ; encore maintenant, celui dont dépend la sécurité du monde libre est un avare de livre. Plus il gravissait les échelons du pouvoir, plus il avait besoin de décompresser. C'est alors qu'il n'avait rien acquis de mieux qu'une bibliothèque, la garnissant d'innombrables livres tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. On ne peut pas dire qu'en s'adonnant à cette activité tous ses maux s'envolaient, mais au moins une partie d'entre eux.

Il avait pris une habitude. Il mettait de côté tout son travail — en tout cas, tout ce qui y touchait —, s'asseyait dans son fauteuil, prenait un verre de bourbon et entamait ou continuait un livre pris au hasard dans l'immense étagère. Cette dernière, installée à un point stratégique, bordait l'un des endroits les plus importants de sa demeure. Mesurant une surface non négligeable, elle avait le mérite d'être chaleureuse. Le mur face à la porte était peint d'une imposante cheminée qui délivrait une lueur divine. Devant celle-ci étaient installés deux sièges ; ils étaient rouge, faits de bois sombre et de velours, accueillant gracieusement n'importe quelle silhouette ; entre eux, une table basse. Association de verre et de dorures, elle éclairait ainsi l'ensemble. Près de l'un des meubles, était disposée une lampe au style singulièrement baroque, utilisée lors des chaudes soirées d'été. Deux larges fenêtres tapissées de rideau laissaient l'air et la lumière entrer tandis que quelques bibliothèques créaient une surface totalement meublée. Toutes accoudées dans l'antre, elles ne dépassaient pas les hanches d'un quelconque invité et étaient au nombre de huit. L'ensemble, capharnaüm de bois, n'était ni désagréable au regard ni compliqué d'accès. Le chemin jusqu'aux chaises était indiqué par un large tapis gris anthracite, lui aussi de velours.

De ce fait, depuis le début de sa liaison avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, ce dernier savait toujours où le trouver quand il n'allait pas bien. Le rouquin, même en s'étant adouci, n'en restait pas moins fidèle à lui-même et il fallait beaucoup de choses pour qu'il craque. Ce jour-là était l'un d'eux. Il avait passé deux longues – deux très longues semaines –, et même lui, n'arrivait plus à les supporter. En rentrant chez lui après ces deux semaines de déplacement, il s'était directement cloîtré dans cette pièce si chère à ses yeux. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment éprouvantes mais en plus de cela, il avait dû supporter les textos intempestif de son cadet, les appels de sa mère lui rappelant que « c'est bientôt noël alors tu n'oublies pas de venir avec Gregory ». En plus de cela, il avait subi un décalage horaire plutôt conséquent, des discussions tendus avec les Coréens (se sont toujours eux qui posent problème) et la distance entre lui et son amant. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était sur une affaire avec ledit cadet et ne pouvait pas lui accorder une seule seconde dû à la complexité du cas. Le plus improbable était sûrement le fait que Sherlock y arrivait, lui.

Alors il se retrouvait ici, habillé de sa tenue habituelle (mise à part sa cravate et son veston), les coudes sur les genoux, un verre de scotch à la main pestant contre ses stupides asiatiques. Ils lui avaient gâché ces deux semaines et ils lui gâchaient encore son début de soirée. Il était vingt heures et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, même ici. Il aurait tué pour dormir et ne pas se réveiller avant une bonne semaine... Rares étaient ses jours de congés. Quand on a une place aussi importante que la sienne on ne peut décemment pas se permettre de prendre des vacances, Dieu qu'il en aurait eu grand besoin !

Greg venait de rentrer, on pouvait entendre la clé pénétrer la serrure et vouloir tourner les deux tours. Il était le seul à faire cela ; fermer à doubles tours. Mycroft, lui, n'en faisait qu'un seul. C'est souvent grâce à cela que l'inspecteur savait quand son amant était rentré. Et aujourd'hui, il était rentré. Gregory ouvrit la porte et déposa toutes ses affaires ; il venait de boucler un dossier et avait pris son ébauche de rapport ; pensant qu'il serait encore seul ce soir. Il avait tort, il était là, il était enfin revenu. Après avoir fait ses petites affaires, il se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque. Il était sûr de le trouver là et, évidemment, il y était. _Silver fox_ s'approcha lentement de l'homme assis, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout était inscrit dans la position tendu et peu avenante de son cher et tendre. Posant un genou au sol, il se pencha et passa lentement une main dans les cheveux auburn du politicien. Ce dernier releva imperceptiblement la tête, le regard surpris.

« Tu ne m'avais pas entendu arriver ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse formelle, toute l'attitude de l'homme parlait pour lui. Mycroft se redressa et se mit au fond de son siège, fermant les yeux. La main précédemment dans sa tignasse était maintenant en train de former de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main, réconfortants.

« Non » dit-il quand même.

C'était un souffle, une expiration lasse. Son verre de scotch sur la table lui titillait l'esprit, il l'aurait bien empoigné pour le terminer cul-sec. Il était sûr que la brûlure familière lui aurait apporté un petit peu de réconfort. Il amorça un léger mouvement qui fut stoppé avant son aboutissement.

« N'y pense pas. »

Fichant ses yeux dans les orbes de son conjoint, il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

L'homme grisonnant émit un petit rire dont la signification échappa à l'esprit embrumé de Mycroft. Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Qui-a-t-il de _si_ drôle ? »

Son ton acerbe ne laissait place à aucune tergiversation ou compréhension alternative. Il était vexé. Vexé et frustré de ne pas avoir d'explication.

« Devine » lui dit-il.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas envie. Pas du tout envie. Il ne fit rien et son vis-à-vis non plus. Il s'était simplement assis, à ses pieds, et avait posé sa tête sur son genou comme un chiot qui venait réconforter son maître. La comparaison n'était pas très glorifiante mais représentait bien le caractère fidèle de Lestrade. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, doux.

« Pas envie. »

Il avait, tout d'un coup, l'impression d'être un gamin devant sa mère qui ne voulait pas lui révéler un secret. C'était tout bonnement frustrant. Cette remarque provoqua un frémissement dans la gorge de l'autre, cela ressemblait à un rire. C'était cependant trop discret.

« Boire ne changera pas les mauvais moments que tu as passé _Myc'_. Et tu le _sais_. »

Il avait appuyé le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était la pire chose à faire mais sur le moment, cela paraissait être une bonne option.

« Et que dois-je faire pour oublier ces _mauvais moments_ ? »

Il avait pris, sans vraiment le vouloir, un ton bien trop cassant et tranchant. Sa voix basse avait, en même temps, accentué la claque qu'était sa parole.

« Te laisser aller. »

Il devait se ficher de lui. Avant d'avoir pu renchérir l'autre se corrigea :

« Te laissais aller _avec_ moi. »

 _Oh_. Cela changeait beaucoup de chose.

« Et qu'allons-nous faire ? »

L'homme au sol releva la tête et planta ses pupilles dans celle de son comparse.

« Que veux-tu faire, _toi_ ? »

On ne lui avait pas souvent proposé cela. C'était rare. Pourtant, l'offre tendue, quelle que soit sa nature, était des plus alléchantes.

« Juste… être avec toi et aller dormir. »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela, mais ne s'était pas non plus corrigé.

« Bien. Alors allons-y. »

Il se releva et tendit sa main pour que l'autre s'en saisisse. Une fois prise, il laissa le feu comme il était et l'amena dans leur chambre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble.

« C'était si ...

\- Oui. »

Une réponse brève, ni tranchante, ni cassante mais pas pour autant douce. C'était une réponse neutre.

« Viens voir là, _toi_. »

Gregory contourna le lit et, se plaçant devant son amant, entoura son cou de ses bras.

« Je peux concevoir que tu ne sois pas de bonne humeur mais pourrais-tu faire un petit effort pour être sympathique ? Juste avec moi. »

Le concerné maugréa dans sa barbe mais acquiesça lentement. Il n'allait pas faire l'enfoiré et risquer de perdre ce poisson rouge intellectuellement plus avancé que la populace autour d'eux — et plus intéressant aussi, bien que cela, il ne le disait jamais de vive voix.

« Aller. Viens dormir, ça te fera du bien. »

Il opina du chef et, enlevant rapidement tous ses vêtements, se blottit dans les bras plus qu'hospitaliers de son aîné. Le sommeil le gagnait lentement. C'était un maigre répit dans sa vie plus que mouvementée.

« Merci, Greg. »

Le plus âgé lui répondit mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, être abandonné aux bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil se fit en douceur pour les deux hommes. Tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils se procuraient une chaleur réconfortante. Une vibration intempestive dérangea cependant ce tableau sublimement peint. Le téléphone portable de l'inspecteur vibrait, le ramenant impitoyablement au travail qui lui restait. Sa direction l'avait poussé à bout cette dernière semaine et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire ce fichu rapport. Grognant contre ces bureaucrates incapables de faire le boulot eux-mêmes, il prit l'objet du diable et, fermant les yeux devant l'intense lumière qu'il dégageait, essaya de lire le texto qu'on lui avait envoyé.

**Réunion avec les supérieurs cet après-midi. Obligés de venir. Le tocard et son toutou y seront. Pas plus d'info. SD**

Joie ! Il était obligé d'y aller. Malgré cela, le fait que ce soit l'après-midi même ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il allait pouvoir se rendormir. Ainsi, il se réinstalla tranquillement avant de, quelques minutes plus tard, recevoir un second message.

**Nouvelle affaire. Apparemment le suicide d'une adolescente. Le détraqué est déjà sur les lieux. Pour lui c'est un meurtre. SD**

Lui qui pensait que rien ne pouvait gâcher sa matinée, il s'était bien trompé. Le mouvement à sa droite le poussa à poser l'objet de tous les méfaits. Il vit le visage à moitié réveillé de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Continu comme ça et tu finis sur le canapé. »

Son sourire s'élargit à cette phrase. Il se rapprocha de ce regard azur encore endormi. Collant son front contre l'autre, il vint cueillir ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Il adorait vraiment se réveiller dans ces conditions.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Gregory n'y avait même pas pensé. Il reprit son portable et regarda. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient dormi autant, signe qu'il leur aurait fallu un peu plus de sommeil.

« Huit heures quarante-cinq. »

Mycroft ne semblait pas alarmé par cette constatation.

« D'accord, j'ai encore le temps. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension totale passa dans les yeux marron de l'inspecteur.

« Réunion à dix heures, précise-t-il.

– Bon, je vais prendre une douche. »

Sitôt dit sitôt … pas fait. _Silver fox_ n'avait, de toute évidence, pas envie de bouger. Il se remit sur le dos et referma les yeux en une veine tentative de ne pas avoir de travail.

« Quelle belle preuve de sérieux. »

Un grognement lui répondit, ainsi qu'un regard accusateur. Aucun d'entre eux n'était du matin, c'était sûr. En temps normal, Mycroft était du genre acariâtre, mécontent et imbu de lui. Il ne devenait une personne civilisée qu'à partir du moment où il buvait son premier thé. Greg, lui, était grognon et peu avenant, mais si un livreur passait, il ne lui ferait pas perdre son travail, c'est sûr. Par contre _Monsieur le gouvernement britannique_ l'avait déjà fait, lui.

« Pour une fois, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre des jours de congé quand bon me semble. »

Il entendit un rire. Léger, doux. C'était rare pour Mycroft d'être de bonne humeur le matin.

« Je suis content de te voir comme ça. »

Après cela, le détective inspecteur s'était rapproché et avait embrassé le plus jeune d'une façon si sensuelle et empreinte d'amour qu'il l'avait entendu gémir d'un contentement peu dissimulé. Ça leur avait manqué, à tous les deux.

« Bon retour à la maison, _chéri_. »

Un sifflement lui répondit. Mycroft détestait qu'on l'appelle "chéri", c'était encore pire que si sa mère l'appelait "Mickey" devant le Premier Ministre. Heureusement que cette dernière chose n'était jamais arrivée. Le pire étant que Lestrade était bien conscient qu'il détestait cela.

« Je te hais.

– Non, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

Et c'était bien vrai. Quiconque prendrait le DI Lestrade en otage prendrait aussi les rênes du gouvernement britannique. Mycroft avait été pris pour son investissement mais encore plus pour son intelligence. Le fait qu'il ait peu de points faibles le rendait encore plus redoutable ; cela étant dit, les rares failles qu'il avait étaient plutôt conséquentes. Le meilleur détective du monde, l'une des plus grandes mathématiciennes de son temps, un ex-militaire, son père (un type banal mais cher à ses yeux parce qu'il lui a donné la vie – enfin pas littéralement) et un policier. Ses faiblesses ne sont que des personnes faibles – oui faibles –, mais des personnes qu'il aime.

« Je t'aime. »

Le DI se retourna, surpris par ce soudain changement. Il revint près de lui, dans son dos. Enroulant ses bras autour du corps chaud, il se nicha au creux du cou de cette personne qui ne le regardait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Mycroft_. »

Il ne répondit pas, se retourna et, fourrageant ses mains dans les cheveux d'argent, embrassa profondément la bouche qui lui appartenait. Cela lui était vital, il en avait _besoin_.

« Je t'aime. »

L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de déclarations d'amour. Ce n'était pas le style de son compagnon. Néanmoins, il en fit abstraction et revint doucement sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son cadet, les dévorant durant ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

« Je t'aime aussi, imbécile. »

Ils se sourirent. Un sourire franc pour l'un et un plus discret pour son amant. Après tout, on ne change pas les habitudes si facilement. Après un regard entendu, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le policier alla prendre une douche et l'autre prépara le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient chacun une dure journée qui les attendait.

**Fin**


End file.
